Rendezvous
by Bia Black
Summary: Férias, reuniãozinha entre amigos, muita ironia e um beijo. J/L One Shot


**_Rendez-vous_**

- Lily! Lily, vem provar isso aqui… Você _com certeza_ nunca provou nada igual! – a voz de Reynolds se fez ouvir em todo o quarteirão e a ruiva soltou uma risada sem graça. James entortou a boca de um jeito que ela nunca havia visto.

Férias. Um _rendez-vous_ em Covent Garden, numa casa encantadora e aconchegante. Alice, anfitriã animada como sempre, havia se dedicado a cada detalhe dos preparativos, que lhe saíram perfeitos. Reynolds era seu vizinho, e sabia fazer um _carpaccio_ de dar água na boca, diziam, já podia se casar. Aparentemente, Evans era para ele um ótimo partido.

Ela deu as costas para o outro e revirou os olhos. Um _carpaccio_ não se recusa jamais. Sabia muito bem que James Potter gostava daquele vestido preto nela, e tinha absoluta certeza de que ele a estava observando caminhar para a cozinha. _Absoluta_ não tinha, era verdade. Não era como se ele houvesse deixado de ser o arrogante sarcástico de sempre.

- Com esse pão italiano e um pouco de azeite... Aposto que você vai adorar, Lils – Reynolds sorriu abertamente para ela e Evans pensou ter visto seu braço levantar um pouco, talvez numa tentativa de abraçá-la pelos ombros e desistido no meio do caminho.

- Com pão e azeite, o que é que não fica bom?

- Você – Lily retrucou rapidamente e olhou para Potter, que sorriu seu sorriso indecente.

- Isso é porque você nunca quis provar.

Ela riu baixinho. Era difícil, muito difícil não rir perto de Potter, e tinha consciência de que ele a havia envolvido de vez. Mas era aquele sarcasmo e aquelas gracinhas que a deixavam insegura toda vez que ficava perto dele. Temia estar lendo os olhares e toques erroneamente. Gostava mais quando ele a chamava pra sair toda a semana.

Reynolds, Remus e Marlene bebericavam vinho e se distraíram em uma conversa gourmet sobre os restaurantes do bairro. Sirius estava esparramado em uma poltrona, absorto, muito provavelmente, em seus planos para explodir o Salão Comunal da Sonserina no ano seguinte.

Lily andou até o jardim e sentou-se num banco. James a seguiu enquanto tagarelava sobre o jogo de Quadribol que havia visto no último fim de semana. Sentou-se ao lado dela, mas apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. _Muito charmoso_, amargou Lily. A camisa branca, com as mangas dobradas displicentemente e a calça jeans escura lhe caíam muito bem.

- O amigo Reynolds ali parece estar muito interessado – começou ele, não sem o sorriso de canto. Não olhava para ela. Lily não respondeu, e ficou entre sorrir e achar que ele estava com ciúmes, ou cruzar os braços irritada por Potter estar brincando com ela de novo.

- E o que é que tem?

- Bem, o que você vai fazer quando ele te chamar para jantar no restaurante mais fino de Russel Square? – perguntou ele divertido, olhando para trás, em sua direção.

_Isso não é da sua conta_, pensou em dizer. Mas Lily estava cansada e decidida naquela noite.

- Posso inventar uma desculpa perfeita para recusar.

- Mas ele é um partidão, Evans! – disse ele, debochado. Aquele sorriso indecente de sempre. Lily sentiu as bochechas arderem.

- De fato, ele é. – James arqueou as sobrancelhas e parecia um tanto surpreso. – Mas eu estou interessada em outra pessoa.

O sorriso de Potter se alargou.

- Você não sai com outros caras quando está gostando de alguém?

- Você está dizendo que me acha careta – não era uma pergunta. James riu com gosto e baixou os olhos para as mãos.

- Não, não foi isso que quis dizer – ele olhou para ela, ainda sorrindo, e tomou sua mão nas dele. Ela amaldiçoou sua existência e sentiu as maçãs do rosto queimarem novamente.

- O que quer dizer, então?

James analisou sua mão por um minuto e fez uma careta de repente. Ela sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Por que você usam essas cores horríveis? – Lily crispou os lábios. Era em momentos assim _que estar interessada_ em um imbecil que tira sarro de suas unhas azuis, quando devia estar sendo romântico, ou pelo menos mantendo o silêncio, que já estava de bom tamanho, era tão insuportável.

- Lily! A massa está quase pronta, você precisa ver! – Reynolds a chamava da cozinha novamente.

- Ele parece ter _bastante_ coisa pra te mostrar – James não parecia muito satisfeito. Evans suspirou e levantou-se, seguindo para a cozinha.

James seguiu-a, e segurou seu pulso.

- Você tem alguma coisa interessante pra me mostrar também? – Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, e esperava por uma resposta suficientemente boa; do contrário estava disposta a lançar alguns sorrisos pretenciosos na direção de Reynolds.

James riu baixinho, e quando a fitou, havia um brilho dolorido em seus olhos, embora sorrisse seu sorriso terno, que às vezes aparecia. Lily o encarou e e quis que ele a abraçasse. Ele afastou uma mecha ruiva de seu rosto e o sorriso se alargou.

- Eu tenho uma coisa interessante pra te perguntar – a ruiva engoliu em seco, e imaginou que cara estaria fazendo. Sentiu-se arrepiar irritada, prevendo alguma pergunta completamente fora de contexto. Como James Potter. Mas tudo o que ele disse foi: - Quem é o seu alguém, Lils?

Estava consciente de seus olhos arregalados e das mãos inquietas de repente. James deu um passo em sua direção e ela soube que ele sempre havia sabido.

Potter pressionou seus lábios nos dela. Tinham esperado o bastante por aquele beijo, talvez muito mais do Evans havia imaginado. Lily o queria tanto de repente (talvez não tão de repente) que seus dedos já se enroscavam nos cabelos dele, enquanto James a envolvia firmemente pela cintura e não parecia querer largar tão cedo.

- Lils, você não vai experimen...

Separaram-se. As bochechas dela estavam queimando e James estava mais descabelado do que o costume. Reynolds pigarreou sem graça e voltou para a cozinha cabisbaixo. Potter suspirou e sorriu de orelha a orelha para Lily. As sobrancelhas dela se uniram e olhou para baixo, odiando se sentir insegura novamente.

- O que foi?

- James... Você me beijou só para...

- Eu te beijei porque sou o seu alguém, Lily – incrivelmente, aquela frase não soou convencida, porque era verdade.

- Acho que prefiro as indiretas – ela disse, sorrindo e desviando o olhar. Ele gargalhou e passou um braço por seus ombros, caminhando com ela de volta para dentro. Sirius sorriu para eles, balançando a cabeça como se já esperasse.

James beijou sua testa, e Alice os olhou como se fizessem um belo casal. Estavam juntos agora simplesmente, e ele sorriu para ela, como sempre fazia ao seu lado, e apertou sua mão carinhosamente.

- Hey, Sirius, você acredita em alma gêmea? – perguntou Marlene sorrindo, apontando Lily e James com a cabeça.

- Eu acredito no whisky – disse ele, com um sorriso cachorro, levantando seu copo como num brinde.

Risadas ecoaram pela sala, e Lily, sentindo-se estranhamente calma e romântica, apoiou a cabeça no ombro de James e entrecerrou os olhos, contente.

- Então, Reynolds. O que é que você tanto queria mostrar pra minha namorada? – perguntou Potter, com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se sempre quisesse ter dito aquilo.

* * *

Inspiração de férias. Espero que tenham gostado ;)

Até qualquer dia!

Bia Black,

8 de dezembro de 2010


End file.
